Serendipity
by cutepark
Summary: Bagi Jin, Jimin, dan Jungkook. Mahluk yang namanya laki-laki itu tidak eksis. Karena wanita seperti mereka yang eksis. Semua berjalan seperti itu sampai takdir mereka malah bertemu tiga lelaki super absurd nyempil dihidup mereka seperti angin segar tapi bau busuk di cuaca panas. Adem sih, tapi aromanya mengganggu. (Namjin, Yoonmin, and Taekook) GS. Gender Swicth.
1. Preview

Serendipity

.

.

cast BTS and other name

Gender switch (Jin, Jimin, and Jungkook role as women)

Genre : Humor and romance

(Eps 00)

"Dengar! Jadi wanita jangan terlalu mudah, semakin mudah mereka mendapatkan dirimu semudah itu pula mereka pergi."

"Jadilah sekokoh karang, kuatlah. Jangan menangis jika kulitmu belum berdarah. Perasaan itu... Milikmu. Jadi kau yang mengendalikannya, bukan sebaliknya."

"dan..."

"Oh unni, mau berapa kali diulangi sih?" sewot Jungkook; si bungsu. Yang paling montok dan serba bisa. Termasuk bisa menghabiskan pasokan makanan alias tukang makan. Lihat saja pipi chubby nya. Tapi jangan salah, meski tukang makan Jungkook suka olahraga. Jadi soal bentuk badan, Jungkook body goals. Sintal, padat, dada berisi, dan dilihat dari belakang oke punya. Bisa bonceng tiga. Buahahaha...

"Unni, kami sudah terlambat. Kuliah paginya sudah dulu, oke. Bye bye, muaaacchh. Jungkook ayo, jangan makan terus kerjamu." Jimin anak tengah menimpali. Menarik tangan Jungkook yang masih sempatnya mencomot sepotong roti tawar dan tak lupa meraih setoples selai cokelat lalu membawnya kabur.

"Hoy Jungkook! Kembalikan selainya. Itu sudah yang ketiga pekan ini!!!" si Sulung tukang ceramah meneriaki dua gadis yang kabur dari meja makan itu.

"Nanti aku bawa pulang, okay. Terima kasih, aku sayang padamu Jin Unni. Muaachhh!!" teriak Jungkook dari luar.

Si sulung menghela nafas. Ya sudahlah... Memang takdirnya, bangun paling pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan pergi paling terakhir untuk membereskan sarapan. Beginilah kalau peran utama. Muncul pertama hingga akhir untuk menderita demi cerita. Sialan!

"Haiishh... Benar-benar."

Mereka tiga bersaudara. Bukan saudara kandung, hanya tiga anak asuh seorang wanita karir dan aktifis feminisme bernama Park Narae. Wanita yang menjujung tinggi prinsip emansipasi wanita. Prinsipnya adalah "Kesetaraan gender adalah pantat ayam! Wanita bisa lebih unggul dari lelaki. Tubuh yang lemah itu hoax, bukti nya wanita bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Sementara itu mahluk yang bernama lelaki hanya berpartisipasi urusan semprot-semprot." Pointnya jelas, lelaki itu tidak berguna.

Dari ibu asuh nyeleneh inilah ketiga gadis ini dibesarkan. Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jungkook. Diantara ketiganya, Seokjin-lah yang wataknya paling mirip dengan Narae. Selalu ketus pada lelaki. Dia cerdas sejak SD dan selalu menjadi ketua Osis. Jin terkenal keren diantara anak gadis lainnya. Cantik, anggun, pintar, dan berwawasan. Maka tak heran, meskipun dia wanita tapi dia punya fans club dari gadis-gadis junior yang mengaguminya. Benar-benar girl crush sejati.

Si anak kedua, Jimin. Lebih kalem dari dua saudarinya. Tapi jangan salah, Jimin juga hasil didikan keras ibunya. Hanya saja, Jimin bermain halus. Pembawaannya yang lembut sebenarnya adalah senjata. Jimin cukup tersenyum manis, maka lelaki manapun akan takluk dihadapannya. Bahkan jika Jimin disulitkan oleh satu lelaki, maka lelaki lainnya akan muncul membelanya. Cih, memang sampah. Jimin tahu jika beberapa pria bersikap jantan dihadapannya untuk membuatnya terkesan. Menjijikan. Ahhh... Sulit sekali hidup menjadi gadis cantik sepertinya.

Dan, si bongsor Jungkook. Baginya pria itulah yang hoaks. Yang ada hanya manusia. Apa itu cowok keren? Ciuh!! Hanya manusia kurus dengan banyak gaya. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang manusia kekar? Menjijikan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari buntelan otot yang gemar pamer perut kotak kotak? Kalau baru sekedar angkat barang seberat seratus kiloan, Jungkook juga bisa.

(Preview)

"Minggir, Namjoon!"

"Tentu, princess."

"Menjijikan! Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mulai memanggilmu sayang"

"Bajingan! Aku akan membunuhmu"

\--

"Kalau begitu, buat aku terkesan Park Jimin."

"S-sunbae-nim..."

"Kau mau, atau lupakan saja ini Jimin. Aku sibuk, pergilah."

"T-tapi...

"Baik. Aku yang pergi."

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA. Y-yoongi sunbaenim."

\--

"Aku tidak mau jadi lelaki, aku hanya ingin jadi manusia."

"Kau aneh, Taehyung"

"Biar saja. Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti yang aku mau. Makan yang aku mau, melakukan yang aku suka, memilih apa yang aku inginkan."

"Kau aneh. Dan sialnya, itu keren bung."


	2. Chapter 1

Cantik, muda, dan sukses dalam karir.

Itu Seokjin. Ah, benar. Ketinggalan satu hal.

Cantik, muda, dan sukses dalam karir. Namun sayang, single.

"Persetan! Jika aku bisa berhasil tanpa lelaki, apa masalahnya?"

Nah, kalau itu jawaban ketus Seokjin jika ada yang bertanya tentang status kesendiriannya. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidak punya pacar? Apa itu berarti dia cacat? Jika pun Seokjin cacat, maka dia orang cacat paling mempesona yang pernah hadir di muka bumi.

Jujur saja, memang dia suka warna pink. Tapi tidak dengan nuansa pink beraroma asmara. Ciuh! Menjijikan. Cinta itu pembodohan.

Seokjin bukannya tidak laku. Yang benar saja, siapa yang menolak direktur pemasaran perusahaan kecantikan ternama berusia 27 tahun itu? Kalau dikasih gratis, seluruh pria di kantornya pasti berebut. Bahkan mungkin perusahaan itu akan jadi arena tanding para jantan.

Masalahnya adalah, Seokjin itu barang mahal. Limited edition. Hanya diciptakan satu dalam dua dekade. Dekade sebelumnya milik ibu Seokjin. Buah memang tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Yang mulia Seokjin, saya mohon berbelas kasih-lah sedikit? Kau bahkan baru membaca halaman ke-dua. Tim desain sampai lembur menggarapnya." Jisoo, asisten sekaligus sahabat kepercayaan Seokjin. Satu-satunya "orang biasa" yang mampu menjangkau sang "limited edition".

"Fuck off!" Ujar Seokjin dingin. Sukses membuat Jisoo mendelik galak.

"Mulutmu memang tidak pernah sekolah. Dasar perawan tua!" Jisoo balas memaki.

"Berisik, tripleks bekas!" Ho! Urusan memaki jangan coba uji tanding dengan Super Cantik Seokjin. Asisten si cantik yang tidak kalah cantik mengacungkan jari tengah. Berlalu dari ruangan kerja sang atasan sengaja mengibaskan rambut dengan angkuh.

Jangan heran dengan mereka, Seokjin dan Jisoo sahabat baik sejak SMP. Jadi sudah hafal dan terbiasa dengan tabiat masing-masing.

Seokjin dengan keangkuhannya. Jisoo yang suka tebar pesona. Orang-orang bilang ,antara dua kedua gadis itu sebenarnya ada tembok persaingan tak kasat mata. Tentang siapa yang lebih hebat dari keduanya.

Seokjin mengangkat kedua pundaknya, abai. Persaingan itu omong kosong. Jisoo mungkin terlihat ramah dan manis pada semua orang. Tapi soal hati, sahabatnya itu sudah sold out. Bucin sejati.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, apa yang barusan mereka perdebatkan itu soal proyek baru perusahaan. Produk baru rencananya akan diluncurkan. Sebelum itu, desain produk harusnya sudah menyelesaikan proposal penelitian dan rancangan awal kemasan. Dan apa yang membuat Seokjin murka adalah bentuk proposal yang sangat mirip dengan proposal tahun lalu. Kecuali beberapa perubahan kecil data, dan desain merek. Selebihnya, baik itu komposisi, bahan baku, bentuk kasar kemasan, tidak ada bedanya. Dan Seokjin menunggu satu minggu untuk hasil seperti itu.

Proposal sampah. Tidak berguna. Buah karya manusia manusia berotak dangkal. Peduli setan! Lembur apanya? Sialan.

Jika saja kepala bagian desain itu yang mengantar langsung padanya, sudah dipastika map berisi 27 halaman itu terlempar di depan wajahnya.

Krieet!!! Pintu ruang kerja dibuka seseorang yang sama dengan tadi. Godess Jisoo. Menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu. "Hei, orang-orang sudah berkumpul di bawah."

"Oh? Memangnya sudah datang?" Seokjin melirik jam tangannya. 09.50

"Akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit. Cepatlah! Derajatmu tidak cukup tinggi kali ini untuk bersikap seenaknya." Seokjin mengangguk samar. Hm, tepat waktu juga. Pikirnya.

"Diamlah, bitch!" Hardik Seokjin.

"Hahaha. Aku juga mencintaimu, bitch." Jisoo melempar kecup jauh sebelum kembali menghilang dari pintu. Seokjin bergestur ingin muntah. Bangun dari singgasananya, berjalan keluar ikut menghilang di balik pintu.

Di luar, Jisoo berdiri menunggunya dengan senyum ramah dan penuh hormat. Seokjin juga membalas dengan seulas senyum manis yang anggun. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah tegas sementara asistennya mengekor di belakang.

Beberapa orang yang mereka papasi berhenti berjalan, memberi jalan bagi Seokjin untuk mendahului. Beberapa juga membungkuk hormat. Seokjin masih mengulas senyum anggunnya sepanjang jalan. Pandangan menjelajah sekitar, merekam semua manusia kantor bergerak maju ke satu arah. Pintu masuk utama kantor.

Beberapa orang terdengar bising saling berbisik. Topiknya sama, PENYAMBUTAN CUCU DIRUT PADA HARI PERTAMANYA MENAPAKI TAKDIR PEWARIS UTAMA SEBAGAI PEMIMPIN PERUSAHAAN.

Jisoo setengah berbisik padanya, "Manager, arah jam dua. Direktur sedang menatap anda."

Seokjin memandang ke arah yang dimaksud. Tidak jauh dari mereka seorang wanita tua berpakaian mahal tersenyum sumringah mendekat. Direktur Utama, Kim Goo Sang. Rambut berubannya ditata rapi dan kaku, khas wanita kaya yang biasa terlihat di drama.

"Oh Jennie sayang. Aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu pagi ini. " nenek kaya itu menghampiri Seokjin dan serta merta meraih kedua tangannya. Tersenyum sangat ramah, seakan bertemu dengan cucu sendiri. Jangan lupakan panggilan kesayangan yang disematkan, Jennie. Meskipun seharusnya, Jinnie.

Seokjin membalas tersenyum ramah. Yah, kadang kebaikan hati sang direktur rasanya memang seperti nenek sendiri. Kecuali...

"Jhony-ku akhirnya akan bertemu denganmu hari ini, sayang. Ah, bagus sekali. Rasanya tidak sabar melihat kalian berdua." tangan Seokjin yang digenggam dan berayun-ayun bahagia. Tawa wanita tua itu terdengar riang. Beberapa orang pegawai kantor yang menyaksikan adegan itu turut tertawa. Tawa bisnis tentunya. Seokjin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum paksa.

Dalam hatinya mengumpat, kenapa sih direktur terobsesi sekali padanya. Dan nama Jhony selalu ikut disebut di dalamnya. Jisoo bilang, itu petanda Seokjin diinginkan sebagai cucu menantu sang direktur. Sial.

Menikah bukan bagian dari daftar hal hal yang ingin Seokjin lakukan dalam hidupnya. Tidak akan.

Barisan manusia mulai berjejer mengambil posisi, sedang Seokjin ditarik untuk berdiri di sisi sang Direktur. Dibelakangnya Jisoo mengekor sambil menahan tawa. Lumayan, ada bahan baru untuk mengolok-olok ibu Manager.

Jika Seokjin berperawakan tinggi langsing seperti model, lain hal dengan Jimin.

* * *

Tubuhnya mungil dan imut. Berkulit putih kemerahan seperti bayi. Berpipi tembam, matanya kecil sipit tetapi menyorot tajam dan dalam. Ditambah keahliannya memoleskan eyeshadow. Teman-temannya bilang Jimin seperti wujud manusia seorang peri.

Peri yang seksi.

Mungkin karena profesinya adalah penari, jadi Jimin memiliki mata yang indah ketika berekspresi. Itu belum termasuk keahlian menarinya yang diatas rata-rata. Tiga terbaik dalam club tari itu. Cantik, indah, dan mempesona.

"Kadang aku iri padamu, Jimin. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot diet seperti kami untuk mempertahankan berat badan." ucap seorang temannya saat selesai jam latihan. Biasalah, kelompok gadis-gadis Avenger Squad. Begitulah genk Jimin disebut. Anggotanya tentu saja penari-penari terbaik terbaik. Ada Lisa yang langganan dapat peran utama dalam pertunjukan, Seulgi si tomboy, tukang gosip Yoojung, dan si bungsu anak baru Ryujin serta Jimin sendiri.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku tetap harus diet, dan dietku justru lebih menantang daripada kalian." Jawab Jimin mengendikkan kedua bahu.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Seulgi yang menyahut. Gaya duduknya kadang membuat pria ngilu, karena Seulgi tidak pernah menutup rapat kedua pahanya.

"Ada dua setan betina yang akan menggangu dietku. Yang satu tiba-tiba saja akan memasak aneka macam masakan hingga memenuhi seantero rumah dengan aroma makanan, dan setan satunya lagi akan makan seperti hantu lapar. Sengaja menaruh makanan di mana-mana. Dan dietku akan berakhir mengganaskan."

"Tapi berat badanmu tidak akan bertambah sebanyak apapun kau makan, iya kan?" Seulgi kembali menyambung.

"Kalau yang itu, aku punya kiat sendiri." Jimin mengerling.

Teman-temannya mendekat penasaran. Jimin menengok kiri-kanan, siap membuka kiat rahasia suksesnya dalam mempertahankan bentuk badan. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, sebenarnya aku dibantu oleh...setan lapar."

"Setan lapar?????" beberapa dari mereka melotot horor. Jimin mengangguk serius, mencondongkan tubuh untuk memberi informasi lebih. Well, siapa yang menyangka dijaman seperti ini pemujaan setan masih ada.

"Hamparan makanan didepanku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah gendut. Setan lapar akan melahapnya. Apa kalian ingat perayaan anniversary club bulan lalu? Bukan main, mereka menguji kerakusan kita bukan? Untung saja setan rakus bersamaku."

Lisa, penari club berdarah Thailand yang juga ikut mendengarkan itu tiba-tiba mengernyitkan alis, menyadari sesuatu.

"Sebentar. Bukankah kau bersama adikmu, Jungkook ke acara waktu itu? Kau juga mengeluh betapa memalukan adikmu karena rakusnya seperti setan lapar." selidik Lisa. Penari lainnya ikut mengingat.

"Benar juga. Si imut mata besar yang makannya banyak itu. Hei, Jimin!! Kau kakak sialan." timpal gadis lainnya. Mencubit pelan pinggang Jimin yang kini terkekeh. Memang yang disebutnya setan lapar itu adalah adiknya Jungkook. Bungsu imut, tapi makannya rakus.

"Sial. Kita hampir mempercayainya. Kau kakak yang jahat Jimin." yang lain turut menambahi. Jimin makin tergelak hebat. Setengah berbaring memegangi perut, mentertawakan ekspresi teman-temannya yang keburu percaya.

"Ladies!!" Suara berat seorang lelaki berseru. Menyela tawa Jimin.

"Hari ini latihannya sampai disini saja. BoA-nim ada urusan mendadak, kucingnya akan melahirkan, dan kucing jantan yang pemilik sperma masih belum diketahui rimbanya. Baiklah, bubar bubar!!" Tangan besar berurat laki-laki itu berkibas mengusir.

Seorang dari gadis-gadis penari mengacungkan tangan. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, dan wajahnya sangat imut. Yoojung namanya.

"Ada apa, manis?"

"Bisakah kami tetap disini, JHope-nim? Masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibahas bersama Lisa dan Jimin." wajah imut gadis ini memohon.

Jimin dan Lisa berpandangan. Bahas apa memangnya?

"Oh dear, aku tahu kalian hanya membutuhkan lapak untuk bergosip. Iyakan, Yoojung." Gadis yang namanya disebut hanya memberi cengiran lucu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu ribut." tegas pria itu. Ibu jari Yoojung yang teracung menjadi jawaban. Si pria tersenyum puas, beranjak meninggalkan sekolompok gadis itu untuk melanjutkan urusannya sendiri di pojok ruangan lainnya.

Jhope-nim, demikian pria itu dipanggil telah menjauh. Beberapa dari gadis itu memandang punggung tegapnya dengan penuh puja, terutama Yoojung. "Ah, jika saja Jhope-nim pria lurus. Betapa sempurna hidupnya."

Melirik penasaran, "Apa maksudnya lurus?" Tanya Jimin. Lisa juga mengerjab tidak paham.

Yoojung menunjukkan ekspresi sok tahu, "Kau tidak tahu? Jhope-nim dan Yoongi sunbae-nim kan..." Kalimat itu sengaja digantung, sebagai ganti penjelasan Yoojung mengetuk-ngetuk kedua telunjuknya saling beradu.

Para gadis serempak menjerit tertahan, "Ais! Tidak masuk akal." Pekik Lisa tanpa sadar. Yang lainnya hanya menutup mulut dan melotot tidak percaya.

"Yah! Serius, kalau tidak percaya bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" Tantang Yoojung. Mereka saling berpandangan. Masa sih, pria panas seperti Jhope-nim itu...gay? Berpasangan dengan Yoongi sunbae-nim pula. Music director club, orang yang terkenal dingin dan super duper cuek. Bukannya mereka bersahabat?

Meski Yoongi cukup rendah hati dengan panggilan sederhana nan akrab "Sunbae", tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin pria itu penyuka sesama jenis.

"Maka dari itu, mari kita buktikan. Seseorang dari kita coba menggoda Jhope-nim, kita lihat reaksinya. Setuju?"

"Ya sudah, goda sana! Bukannya kau sangat menyukai Jhope-nim, Yoojung?" Sahut Seulgi simpel. Diamini anggukan anggota lain.

Yoojung mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan aku, sial. Bahkan jika aku memakai bikini lalu mengelepar-lepar dihadapan Jhope-nim, dia tidak akan tergoda. Malah yang ada BoA-nim akan memanggil dukun mengira aku kerasukan. Gara-gara karaoke sialan waktu itu." gadis lainnya terbahak. Mengingat memori Yoojung dan wig kribo nya, menyanyikan lagu despacito dengan kegilaan yang luar biasa.

"Lalu siapa? Dan bagaimana?"

Yoojung berdehem, wajah sok tahunya terpampang nyata, "Seseorang yang manis, tapi sexy. Memiliki wajah bayi dan bertubuh molek, ah... Pastinya harus gadis berbakat, dan anak didik kesayangan Jhope-nim." Wah, terdengar seperti seseorang.

Hampir bersamaan gadis-gadis itu menoleh ke satu arah. Jimin.

"Kalian gila! Tidak mau."

"Oh Jimin, ayolah. Ini mudah, kau punya segala modal sebagai wanita penggoda. Satu lirikan mata saja, laki-laki bertekuk lutut padamu." Yoojung menirukan lirik maut Jimin ketika menari.

"Tidak."

"Aku kasih kupon diskon di butik ibu-nya Lisa."

"Tidak."

"Plus tiket konser Ed Sheeran."

"Tidak."

"Album BTS terbaru."

"Setuju! Beritahu aku caranya." Yoojung mencubit lengan Jimin, gemas "Aku kira kau tidak suka lelaki, Jimin."

Jimin tertawa senang merasa menang banyak, "Mereka bukan sembarang lelaki, sayang. Taehyungku itu pria paling tampan sedunia 2020 versi TC Candler." Gadis-gadis lainnya memutar mata. Jimin dan fangirling-nya agak memuaskan untuk didengar. Terlalu "delulu".

"Terserah. Sini mendekat." Yoojung menarik Jimin untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Jimin tekun mendengarkan. Yang lainnya ikut penasaran, Yoojung berjanji akan segera menjelaskan.

Woah, sepertinya ini akan menarik. Jimin suka tantangan ketika dia harus menaklukkan seorang pejantan.

TBC

Next chap...

"Aku kira Jhony itu seorang bule. Ternyata hidungnya pesek."

"Bukankah itu hebat? Akhirnya ada seorang pria yang tidak tertarik padamu, Seokjin."

"Jimin, sepertinya Yoongi sunbae-nim melihatmu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah."

"Sial, aku dalam masalah."

* * *

AN :

Hallo, apa kabar? Siapapun kamu yang membaca cerita ini salam kenal. Saya Author lama yang baru nongol lagi.

Jujur aja, mungkin cerita ini gak cukup menarik tapi terimakasih kalian tetap mau membacanya.

Tadinya saya pikir kayaknya balik nulis lagi udah gak mungkin, sibuk soalnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu email saya kemasukan review salah satu dari kalian. Dia cuma nanya sih cerita ini berlanjut atau tidak, tapi efeknya buat saya luar biasa. Semangat buat nulis mendadak kembali membara. Kebetulan juga lagi work from home.

Oh iya, semoga kalian selalu di sana. Jangan lupa rajin cuci tangan dan pakai masker jika keluar. Paling penting banyakin doa minta perlindungan sama Tuhan.

Okelah, salam kenal yang baru kenal. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yang entah kapan.. haha

With love, Cutepark


End file.
